


[FIC] Life, Death, Life

by Thanzags (arka_r)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Come Inflation, Fertility Potion, Ficlet, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Thanzags
Summary: It had started innocently enough.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	[FIC] Life, Death, Life

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed so any mistake is mine and my sleepy brain's alone

It had started innocently enough.

Or, at least, as innocent as it could be, Zagreus supposed. Nothing was ever innocent when Zagreus was staring at Thanatos’ body. Images of what that body could do flitted across his mind, and none of them were the picturesque of innocence.

But it had started as an innocent thought, one that quickly spiraled out of control. What if they had a child together? Life and Death creating a new life together, that would surely be interesting. The child between their union surely would be powerful, and most importantly,  _ cherished _ .

Then, it went downhill from there. 

What would their child look like? Would they take more after him, or after Thanatos? Would they have black or silver hair? Would they have red, green, or golden eyes? Would they inherit his dominion of life or Thanatos’ dominion of death?

Most importantly, what would Thanatos look like, heavy with child?

Images of his consort, his stomach growing with their child, and his breasts soft and swollen with milk, plagued his mind. Zagreus would take the utmost care of Thanatos, that he was absolutely sure. He would rub his warm palms over Thanatos’ belly as he tried to feel the life growing in it, and he would lavish him with the finest gifts he could get his hands on. Thanatos didn’t even need to work during his pregnancy — Zagreus would find a way to make that happen, this he swore.

But first of all, he needed to bring it up to Thanatos, before the plan could get into motion.

He got his chance, one night (or day). They lay on the lounge chair in Zagreus’ bedchamber after another intense lovemaking, with Thanatos’ cold body sprawled over Zagreus’ hot one. Zagreus pressed a kiss to Thanatos’ forehead, then another for good measure, as his hand went to Thanatos’ belly and caressed it tenderly.

“What do you think of having a child?” Zagreus asked.

Much to his surprise, Thanatos snorted.

“With  _ me? _ ” Thanatos asked, incredulous. A mirthful grin curled upon his lips, but it died when Zagreus was staring at him quietly. Zagreus was serious, and he knew that Thanatos knew this. “You do realize that me being the Death Incarnate makes that impossible either way, right?”

“But what if we can?” Zagreus asked again. “What if there’s some boon or something, from Aphrodite or Hera — or I don’t know, Mother?”

Thanatos was quiet as if mulling over his question. Zagreus caressed Thanatos’ belly again, imagining life growing there.

“Assuming that they can make life grow on a barren soil”, Thanatos said eventually, serious yet solemn, as if he had thought over it carefully and considered every other possibilities. “I am not opposed to it.”

“Alright”, Zagreus returned, pressing another kiss to Thanatos’ forehead. Thanatos caught his lips, and their kiss turned heated. It didn’t take long before they went for another round, but the gears in Zagreus’ head was already spinning with plans.

—

It was surprisingly easy to procure a fertility potion, one that was imbued with the most potent blessing Aphrodite could offer. “If this won’t make Death pregnant”, the Goddess had said as she handed over the tiny vial to Zagreus’ palm. “Then I don’t know what will.”

Zagreus thanked her profusely, before completing his run. His father was waiting outside the Temple of Styx, and he noticed the vial in Zagreus’ possession right away.

“What are you planning, Zagreus?” Hades asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he summoned his spear. Then, the two of them began to battle it out.

“Oh, nothing bad, Father”, Zagreus grinned as he jabbed his Malphon-covered fists to hit his father in the gut. Hades swung his spear, but it was too wide, and Zagreus closed the distance between them. “Say, if I am to get my consort on a maternity leave, what do I have to do to accomplish that?”

“Maternity— Death  _ can’t _ take a maternity leave,  _ boy _ ”, Hades ground his teeth, before summoning wretches of the Underworld to take on Zagreus. Zagreus called upon Artemis’ aid, and took care of them in precise manner. “But there are paperwork, if you must know. Lots of paperwork.”

“Hm”, Zagreus hummed as he twirled around his father’s boiling blood spells, before striking at Hades’ weak points. His own blood sang, and his mind was going at the speed he never knew it was capable of. “Where am I to get these paperwork?”

“I’ll send them through the House Contractor”, Hades answered, shooting beams of fire, but Zagreus was faster. He pressed his body close to his father’s and delivered a final blow. Hades went down, the Styx took him, and Zagreus took a deep, deep breath.

He took his bounties, then headed out of the Temple’s courtyard. He met his death almost immediately, but that was alright.

The paperwork costed him a surprisingly small amount of diamonds.

Time to get to work.

—

Time crawled as Zagreus filled the paperwork diligently. It felt like weeks, months even, though realistically it only took a few days at most. During that time, he hadn’t tried to escape, not even once, and he hadn’t seen Thanatos either. That was alright, he knew his consort was busy. Though the war had eased off and the long winter finally came to an end, mortals still died on daily basis. Such was the life of Death Incarnate — always busy with his duties and responsibilities.

Zagreus was still working on the paperwork when he heard a familiar bell toll somewhere outside his chambers, but he paid no mind to it. There were so many forms to fill, and while he was eager to finish it as soon as he could, he knew he couldn’t miss a thing. He didn’t want his plan to go awry, and he wanted the best for his consort.

Eventually, it was done. All the blank forms were filled and the papers sorted, Zagreus got up from his desk, only to bump into Thanatos on his way out of the bedchambers. Thanatos’ eyes fell to the scrolls in Zagreus’ hand, a delicate eyebrow rising in confusion.

“You’ve been doing paperwork? Why, the Asphodel Meadow had to be frozen over”, he teased, and Zagreus grinned.

“Just a little something for the two of us”, Zagreus told his consort, before heading toward the Administrative Chamber to hand them over. 

He found Thanatos waiting in his bedchambers when he returned, sprawling over the duvet. Gone were his golden gorget and regalia, leaving him almost bare with his chiton riding up to his knees. Zagreus immediately was on top of him, his hands caressing the skin of Thanatos’ thigh before parting his cheeks. Thanatos let out a moan, before capturing his mouth in a dizzying kiss.

“Got you for a maternity leave”, he told Thanatos once they broke the kiss. “So I’m going to make use of the time to my best ability.”

“Maternity leave? So this is about that?” Thanatos sounded amused, but he didn’t protest when Zagreus slid two of his fingers into his folds. His back arched beautifully when Zagreus’ thumb rubbed over his engorged clit, and he came with a cry, slick gushing out and wetting Zagreus’ forearm.

“Yeah, asked my father all about it”, Zagreus replied, grinning so wide it ached. “I even have something for you.”

He procured the vial he received from Aphrodite and unstoppered the cork. Thanatos eyed it briefly, before allowing Zagreus to pour it into his mouth. He even made a delicious noise as he swallowed the sweetly-scented pink liquid — the noise went straight into Zagreus’ cock, which throbbed in the confine of his leggings still.

“Feel anything different?” Zagreus asked.

“Not really”, Thanatos said, and Zagreus had to tamp down any disappointment that bubbled in his stomach. “I guess we’ll just have to try, right?”

“Try, yeah”, Zagreus grinned, and quickly divested both of them of their clothes. “I’m going to fill you up, Than. Fill your womb with my seed, until you can’t take a single drop more.”

“Yes, ngh— Yes, Zag”, Thanatos moaned when Zagreus pushed his cock into his folds. Thanatos’ body ran colder than Zagreus’, but his folds were always so warm and tight, and Zagreus couldn’t help but fuck into him with a feverish fervor. “Ah! Zag, love, Zag— I’m going to—”

Thanatos came for the second time, his body taut as he rode the waves of his orgasm. His folds convulsed around Zagreus’ cock in the most delicious way, and Zagreus kept on fucking him until Thanatos came for the third time.

“I’m not— I can’t— Zag,  _ Zag _ ”, Thanatos babbled, chanting Zagreus’ name like it was the only thing he could muster, like it was a mantra, a prayer. His face was dark with pleasure, his eyes glossed out and unfocused, and his hair was a mess. He looked so beautiful like this, so perfect. Yet, Zagreus couldn’t help but imagining him heavy with child, his breasts leaking milk as sweet as the sweetest ambrosia.

With that thought in mind, Zagreus came inside him, copious seed filling Thanatos up until his stomach distended from the amount of it. Thanatos came for the fourth time, limp and incoherent as he cried from overstimulation. Zagreus cupped his beautiful consort’s face and kissed him all over, his eyelids, his nose, his dimple.

“You alright?” Zagreus asked as soon as he came down from the high and pulled out. Thanatos’ chest rose and fell rhythmically, but he nodded anyway. “Do you think we—” He couldn’t finish his sentence, and Thanatos was quiet for a long while, before nodding once again.

Oh.

“ _ Oh _ .” Was all Zagreus could say.

It worked.

It all worked.

Zagreus couldn’t even describe the sheer happiness he was currently feeling. He pressed his palm to Thanatos’ belly, and if he focused enough, he thought he could feel the smallest flicker of life pulsing like a teeny tiny heartbeat inside. It was so bizarre, it felt surreal.

“We did it”, Zagreus said, laughing, smiling, crying, and he pressed more kisses all over Thanatos face. Thanatos was smiling too, though it was a fragile thing, like he was expecting that this was all just a dream and it would shatter into million little pieces if he smiled just a bit too wide. “We did it, love!”

“I suppose we did”, Thanatos said, and his smiled turned fond before he gently cupped Zagreus’ face and kissed him on the lips. Zagreus’ eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was tender, and he could feel Thanatos putting his hand over his own as the two of them shared the feeling of life growing inside Thanatos’ body.

It was small, but it was there. 

Their little godling.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at my twitter ([sfw](https://twitter.com/arkadraws) | [nsfw](https://twitter.com/ArkaByNight))


End file.
